


Sweet and Salty

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Affection, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dirty Talk, Dom Iron Bull, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Flirting, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Dorian Pavus, Playful Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Submission, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Breaking into a Ben-Hassrath's living quarters was generally wild at best and conveying a death wish at worse, but in Dorian's defense, the door was always unlocked. Dorian was going to surprise his lover for once, and damnit it was going to be good.A heavenly aroma of chocolate lingered in the air and Iron Bull turned to face his evening guest. Dorian posed in the center of the room with a feather duster and a smirk. Whatever Iron Bull had expected Dorian to be doing that night, it wasn't this."I couldn't find a frilly apron anywhere, so this was the next best thing."





	Sweet and Salty

Breaking into a Ben-Hassrath's living quarters was generally wild at best and conveying a death wish at worse, but in Dorian's defense, the door was always unlocked. Dorian was going to surprise his lover for once, and damnit it was going to be good. He had awhile to prepare and then a few minutes to wait, his heart pounding in his chest with hopes Iron Bull would enjoy what he found.

Iron Bull's footfalls faltered slightly outside his threshold, undoubtedly noticing something was different.

"What's- huh? Dorian?" The delight in Iron Bull's voice was clear as he opened the door to his living quarters. A heavenly aroma of chocolate lingered in the air and Iron Bull turned to face his evening guest. Dorian posed in the center of the room with a feather duster and a smirk. Whatever Iron Bull had expected Dorian to be doing that night, it wasn't this.

"I couldn't find a frilly apron anywhere, so this was the next best thing."

A cauldron of hot chocolate steamed pleasantly on the table by two mugs. Dorian had lovingly tidied the bedding and fluffed the pillows to look much more orderly than they typically were in Iron Bull's room. All easily visible surfaces were dusted and a small potted succulent sat on the newly cleaned windowsill in the dusky evening light. 

Dorian himself was in a dressed down version of his mage robes- lightweight and no boots or gloves. The off the shoulder cut was fetching on him as always, drawing Iron Bull's eye to exposed skin. Dorian was wearing the face of someone who knew he looked dashing and he playfully twirled the duster as Iron Bull was, for once, speechless. "The cobwebs in here were ghastly, and once I got started I got carried away. The cocoa powder took SO long to be imported but I'm sure I got the recipe-"

"You did all this? For me?" Iron Bull eagerly looked at the hot chocolate, both the liquid and Dorian vying equally for his attention.

"Yes- you take care of me so often, I wanted to return the favor." Dorian resisted breathing a sigh of relief as Iron Bull ladled himself a cup of chocolate and sipped it, a soft moan of appreciation escaping his lips. Chocolate was his divine weakness and Dorian planned to exploit it much more in the future. Oh, if only the Chargers knew how tamed the Bull really was. "Good?"

"Good? Did you really just ask if CHOCOLATE is just good? It's fantastic! I'm glad you eavesdrop." Dorian laughed and sat down next to him and poured himself a mug, sniffing at it and taking a drink. Iron Bull savored it as though he had to commit the favor to memory as licked his lips. "Cocoa, sugar, a dash of salt, vanilla, and fresh cream. Kadan- this is incredible! Better than that stuff Varric gets me." 

The word 'kadan' never failed to make Dorian's heart skip. They'd been together in their own way for awhile, and still Dorian stumbled over affectionate terms outside of bed. That with the praise had Dorian's face warm. "Thank you."

They drank cocoa together for a couple more minutes, Iron Bull taking in all the effort Dorian had put into making his bedroom sparkling clean. Dorian was proud of himself, and rightfully so. "So, you coy mage. I genuinely appreciate this- but did you have specific plans for tonight you'd like to discus? I have to admit, I was prepared to walk in and get right to business. This is a lovely twist."

Dorian shrugged. He did have detailed mental lists of all the things he'd enjoy a qunari doing to him in bed, but those were for another time. Right now, he liked the casual submissiveness, the serving of someone else just to please them. The look on Iron Bull's face when he'd seen his absolute favorite food made his chest warm. "I wanted to try just servicing you, sexually or not. Nothing very kinky I'm afraid- just being yours for whatever you'd like me to do. Subtle submission is how I'd put it."

Iron Bull gazed at Dorian. Yes, this was a very good idea. "Do you realize how hot that is?"

"An evening with you to simply do as you wish? You sure you're not mourning the lack of rope on my wrists?"

Dorian was smirking again and Iron Bull mirrored it. Nothing about Dorian screamed sub, and Dorian sassed and teased because he knew Iron Bull would be incredibly disappointed if he didn't. "Now kadan, why would I even think about rope when you're saying you'd keep your legs open for me all on your own if I ask?"

"Oh- oh yes that's true." Dorian refused to acknowledge the arousal stirring inside him. Of course he'd wanted some playful fun, but Iron Bull could have a session just as intense with or without their repertoire of toys and props.

Maker, just Iron Bull's words in the right circumstances could work wonders on Dorian.

"So then, pet," purred Iron Bull. "Safeword?"

Dorian almost rolled his eyes. "Katoh."

"Don't sass me- it's important."

"Am I such a Vint that following basic orders might upset my delicate pride?"

Iron Bull huffed. He stood and towered over Dorian, gently bringing his hand to Dorian's cheek and stroking his face with his thumb. "We shall see, pet. Undress for me."

Dorian disrobed quickly and let his clothes fall to the floor. He stood tall and proud, stretching upwards to let Iron Bull gaze at his abdomen and toned muscles. Iron Bull lounged back on the bed and patted his lap. "Sit."

"Yes ser." He said it like it was a flirtatious comment but still Dorian climbed up on Iron Bull and straddled his lap, the stretch pleasant in his thighs. Iron Bull's hands were on him immediately, toying with his hips as Dorian held his shoulders for balance.

"Kiss me."

Dorian obeyed immediately, pressing his mouth to his and holding him closer. Iron Bull was possessive, encouraging Dorian to kiss harder and open his mouth, which he gladly did. Iron Bull's hands wandered, teasing Dorian's stomach and flicking at his nipples, or palming his thighs and rubbing his back. He groped Dorian's buttocks and growled as Dorian rocked his hips with enthusiasm. Iron Bull was getting hard under him and he whined, brushing against him through his clothing.

"So responsive, kadan. Undress me."

"Hmmmm." Dorian deftly unbuckled Iron Bull's shoulder harness and threw it on the floor without even glancing at it, kissing the qunari again. The action had the exact desired effect. Iron Bull slapped his butt hard but playfully and Dorian groaned and angled his head neck. "Should've specified if you wanted it delicately folded."

"Brat."

"You like it."

Iron Bull spanked him again and Dorian moaned as the sparks of arousal went straight between his legs. "Make yourself useful and stop showing that lovely neck I'm not allowed to bite."

Dorian grinned and slid off the bed. He tugged Iron Bull's boots off and took his time about his pants. He unbuckled the belt and slowly dragged it off, knowing damn well Iron Bull was impatient. "Your clothes are really atrocious. Where'd you even get these pants?"

"Keep this up and I'll need that belt back, mouthy little thing."

Dorian swallowed and purposely left the belt on the bed. "A threat or a promise, hm?" He pulled Iron Bull's pants off and eyed his arousal with pride. "If you want me to do something, you're going to have to say it."

Iron Bull laughed. "Oh, you sweet thing. Slow down. Fetch the oil and prepare yourself for me." 

Evil.

"Of course, ser." Dorian pulled out their box of questionable treasures from under the bed and found the oil.

"Oh, and a plug for you too."

Dorian groaned. Iron Bull meant to drag this out for him, but he still didn't want to complain. He grabbed what he needed and laid down beside Iron Bull, slicking his fingers up and resting on his stomach. "Pillow princess," he muttered, only a slight hitch in his voice to indicate he was fingering himself open.

"That's ser pillow princess to you," corrected Iron Bull. His voice was low and husky, knowing full well Dorian loved hearing it. "So nice of you to give me an evening off. You know this whole scene I haven't had to do anything but lounge back and relax? All I have to do to dominate and wreck you is sit here and watch you ride me until your legs collapse out from under you." 

Iron Bull grinned as Dorian pouted at him, slipping another finger inside his body and moaning. "Ohhhhhhhh you WISH you were touching me, don't you? I know I look tempting." 

He patted Dorian's hair and smirked. "Not my fault you prefer thicker fingers inside you so badly your own seem lacking."

Dorian moaned, opening his legs further to slide a third finger in, making loud whimpers and soft cries. The noise was mostly for Iron Bull's benefit, but Dorian's toes still curled at the penetration. He stretched enough and fumbled around the bed for the plug.

"Ah- let me take care of that for you."

Iron Bull grabbed his arms and waist easily heaved Dorian over his lap, unconcerned with Dorian's squeak of indignation. He was splayed over the qunari's heated thighs and Iron Bull held his wrists to the bed, keeping him prone and pinned. Dorian shivered at his exposed position. "You like me like this, don't you?"

"I like you many ways." Iron Bull released Dorian's wrists and lubricated the plug, a simple teardrop glass shape that would hold him stretched out enough for sex. He rubbed Dorian's hole and pressed the tip of the glass to it. "Breathe, pet."

"Aaaagh." Dorian buried his face in the bedding and resisted squirming, his breath quickening as the toy began pushing in. At the first burn of stretching Iron Bull eased it back out and then in again. "Hmmmmmmph."

"You can take it," murmured Iron Bull. He kept a hand on the small of Dorian's back and continued pushing in and out, getting him to take more and more until the decently sized glass slipped in to the flared base with a mew from Dorian. "There, good boy." 

Dorian panted, his vulnerable position adding to the heat in his stomach. His nerves tingled with sensitivity and he clenched around the object inside of him, groaning at a bit of pain but pleased with how it seated itself naturally inside of him. The bulb rubbed inside him as he sat up slowly, instinctively trying to hold it despite the fact it was firmly in place. Iron Bull looked at him expectantly and Dorian licked his lips. "Thank you, ser."

"Good. Manners, Dorian. I'd hate to take you back over my knee so soon."

That sounded like fun, but Dorian chose to play nice. "Yes, ser." 

"Now- ah yes. Get me a towel and water to clean up."

Dorian obeyed, washing his own hands while he was at it. He came back and watched Iron Bull do the same, wondering how long he'd have to wait. "What else, ser?"

"Bring my copy of Varric's newest book over here."

Dorian groaned aloud, still grabbing it off the shelf for him. "You BRUTE!" 

Iron Bull raised his eyebrows at Dorian. "Really? That wasn't polite of you. You said you'd do anything I wished," he teased.

Dorian handed the book over, sulking dramatically. He wasn't against feigned disinterest, but he'd fuss all the same. "I wanted to give my dominant lover touches and affection!"

"Oh pet, you will." Iron Bull took the scrap of parchment out of the book that was marking his page and settled in the pillows better. "You need more time with that pretty glass in you," he said as casually as if he was discussing the weather. "Why don't you get me aroused again, and I'll enjoy this novel about murders in Kirkwall's red lantern district?"

Dorian eyed the book. It was one he'd already read. It was embarrassing, really. He'd read it in a single night the day after it was published. Utter trash. He couldn't wait for the next installment. "I've already read it. Seems I have leverage here, doesn't it?"

"Katoh!" exclaimed Iron Bull with alarm. It was the only time Dorian had heard him safeword, thankfully. "If you spoil the ending I'll- I'll-"

"I'm not evil!" Dorian laughed and climbed on the bed. He was smirking but kissed Iron Bull's jaw. "An empty threat, amatus. I'd never tarnish a good story." Having power really could corrupt, mused Dorian. "You alright?"

"Good. Good. Ohhhhhh shit." Iron Bull took the dramatic flair route, flinging his arm across his face. "You scared me, you brat!"

"Sorry, sorry. Couldn't resist."

Iron Bull chuckled. "I'm going to have to start gagging you more often, Dorian."

"Here I was, thinking you loved my personality," Dorian quipped. Every time Iron Bull gagged him he fussed and whined and made even more noise around it than needed, but enjoyed every second.

Iron Bull kissed Dorian's cheek. "Alright, alright. I'm good. I want more, do you?"

"I'm naked and half hard with a toy in my ass, think I'll call it a night," drawled Dorian sarcastically. "Of course I do! I want your cock in my mouth five minutes ago."

Iron Bull grinned. "Well then, pet. Best get started."

Get started he did. Dorian settled on his knees in front of Iron Bull, leaning close to his prick and stroking it slowly. He knew the view must be obscene- his completely exposed body straddling a qunari twice his size as he slowly licked his dick, eyes up at Iron Bull. 

Who was of course, pretending not to look. 

A challenge. Dorian steadied himself with a hand on Iron Bull's lower stomach and opened his mouth wide, sucking his tip inside and pumping his wrist in time to his sucking. Iron Bull groaned appreciatively and Dorian went down more, ramming the back of his throat with the broad tip and moaning as Iron Bull's thighs shifted under him. He could physically feel Iron Bull starting to swell inside him and combined with the toy he whined, nerves tingling and skin hot to the touch. 

If Iron Bull could handle Dorian's mouth on him, then he had to up his game. Dorian took his hand from Iron Bull's abdomen and brought it between his own legs, moaning loudly and popping his mouth off for a moment as he pleasured himself. Iron Bull moved the book over and scowled as much as a man receiving a fantastic blowjob could. "No touching yourself."

"Oh?" breathed Dorian. "Or what, ser?"

Iron Bull finally set the book down (bookmarking it first) and grabbed Dorian again with a growl, turning him and pulling him by the hips so Dorian was on his stomach facing away from Iron Bull. He gripped the end of the plug and Dorian's stomach swooped, keening as it was drawn out of him slightly too fast. "Are you ready to behave?" There was a pause and Dorian heard the oil bottle open and he stiffened with anticipation.

"Yes- yes get on with- ah!" Dorian was flipped around again and Iron Bull held him right over his erection, the tip grazing his slightly aching muscle.

Despite the roughness, Iron Bull waited a moment. "Good?"

"If you don't get inside me I will-" Dorian cut off with a moan, hands instinctively flying up to grip Iron Bull's horns as he dragged Dorian down, stretching and filling his pliant body almost painfully. Dorian's legs shook but he moved easily, resting his forehead against Iron Bull's for a second before flexing his thighs and moving himself up, face in compete ecstasy as he filled back up again with the fall to his knees.

"Good boy," praised Iron Bull. He grunted and spanked Dorian, grinning at the yip of surprise and hot tightening around him. "You think you can talk to your dom how you do and get away with it, kadan?"

Dorian rocked up and down again, blushing hotly and shaking. He was already fully hard and dripping on Iron Bull's stomach- at this rate he'd climax too soon and be a mewling oversensitive mess for Iron Bull to take and pound into the mattress, crying out and begging and oh- just imagining it was too much. "No- no, ser."

Iron Bull kept a hand on Dorian's hip as he spanked him again, broad hand slapping hard enough to redden the skin and encouraging Dorian to work his muscles faster. "Of course you knew that. You wanted this." Another smack. "Admit it."

Dorian moaned. "Yes- yes I wanted punishment it- ah! Oh I'm so close." He closed his eyes and shook, bouncing up and down properly and hitting sweet spots with every pass. 

"Unf." Iron Bull gave Dorian one last spank and held his hips tight enough to bruise, growling and thrusting up inside him. Dorian howled and Iron Bull pounded into him, grunting and nearly unseating Dorian if he hadn't been holding onto his horns. 

Dorian's face burned and he bit his lip, legs shaking and knuckles turning white around the qunari horns. He remembered being in similar positions with a collar around his neck and leash coiled in Iron Bull's hand and shivered knowing this session had been just as good. He moaned brokenly at the rough, steady thrusts inside of him and relished the jabs and strokes to his sensitive spots, panting and closing his eyes. The quinari under him could wring pleasure out of him until he blacked out and Dorian would always come back for more, always need more. "So close- please-"

"You're going to cum." It was a statement, not a question. Iron Bull continued his steady pace. "Now."

The growled command jolted through Dorian and he screamed soundlessly, orgasming on Iron Bull as he still used Dorian. Dorian took the thrusts with a soft cry, relieved when Iron Bull groaned breathlessly and held Dorian's hips down, grinding lazily against his heated flesh as he came inside. 

Dorian almost fell and Iron Bull caught him, slipping outside of his body and holding him steady. "I'll get us cleaned up, alright kadan?"

"Hmmhmm." Dorian curled up on the bed and dozed happily as Iron Bull cleaned their skin and folded the discarded clothes. He brought Dorian water and Dorian drank tiredly, humming absently. His entire existence was calm and heavy and he floated in peace. 

"Are you alright Dorian? You've been quiet." Iron Bull nestled next to Dorian and held him. His touch was warm and grounding and Dorian smiled against his chest. "Did I break you?"

"No, but I am winded. Humbled, even, that you could command me to peak and my body obeyed."

Iron Bull kissed Dorian's hair. "Only said what you were going to do anyway." He rubbed Dorian's back soothingly and kissed his hair again. "You were perfect, kadan. Everything you did for me, and every second of our fun together."

Maybe Iron Bull wasn't the lover Dorian had always dreamed of, but he was just right. His strong arms held Dorian snuggled close and warm and Dorian yawned, knowing their relationship was more than sex. He was cared for and cherished by someone who could be his match, and that was enough. "I'm telling Varric."

"That the big cuddly qunari could command you to cum?"

Dorian waved his hand. "That you panicked at my threat in bed! Think he'll be flattered?"

"Ha! Varric will take my side- you'll see."

Dorian snuggled up to his big cuddly qunari and closed his eyes, a satisfied smile on his face. "Amatus," he sighed, slipping unconscious.

-~-

"....the only time he's EVER safeworded in bed!" exclaimed Dorian, grinning at Varric's wide eyed expression. "To be fair- the ending of Red Rose Murders is spectacular. Not often the protagonist can keep such intense secrets from his audience!"

"Listen Sparkler- I've seen, I've read, and I've written some pretty wild things in my life, so I mean this from the bottom of my heart with complete sincerity- what the HELL kind of sex are you two HAVING?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've got the Adoribull feels Bad and really wanted to write some fluff/fun times! Knowing who Dorian is as a person, I felt like he'd be a pretty untraditional "sub", and that Iron Bull would go for a flirty teasing lover whenever they wanted casual scenes together like this
> 
> Comments are deeply appreciated! Cheers!


End file.
